vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Summoning Key
Summary The Summoning Key is an ancient artefact created by Dr. Monty. It was used by the Keepers to create various universes which had their own unique trait. It was located in the “63rd Dimension” where it was used by the cursed survivors of Morg City to trap the Shadowman. It was then acquired by the Origins version of Edward Richtofen who planned to use it to capture and send the souls of the original version of him and his allies so that the children would be safe in a house of a secured universe. After things went wrong for the “perfect universe”, the Origins characters used the Summoning Key to kill the Shadowman who had escaped the Summoning Key. Dr. Maxis and his lover Sophia then used it to restore balance to the universes. The fate of the Summoning Key is unknown. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' At least '''2-C, likely higher Name: ' Summoning Key, Astoth Arbzorak (Apothican for “The Key”) '''Origin: 'Call of Duty 'Age: ' Unknown, possibly as old as history itself 'Classification: ' Key, Artefact 'Wielders: ' Dr. Edward Richtofen, The Keepers, Dr. Monty 'Powers and Abilities: ' Reality Warping, Sealing (Was used to seal the Shadowman in Shadows of Evil. In Revelations, Ludvig Maxis was sealed inside it), Summoning (Used by the Shadowman to summon a giant Apothicon monster in Shadows of Evil and was also used to summon the Apothicon fleet in Revelations), Energy Projection (The Shadowman was able to shoot beams of energy with it), Portal Creation (Can open portals as seen in Blood of the Dead), Telekinesis, Dimensional Travel (Can transport the user to any dimension, including Fractures), Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can only absorb souls immediately after death), Curse Manipulation (Was going to be used to remove the curses from the survivors of Morg City), Hacking (Was used to breach the systems of the Der Eisendrache facility to launch missiles at the moon). 'Attack Potency: ' At least '''Low Multiverse level (Rewrote at least 9 different timelines), likely higher Speed: ''' '''Unknown Durability: ''' '''Unknown Range: ' Multiversal (Richtofen traveled to different Multiverses to eliminate all alternate versions of each PRIMIS character) '''Weaknesses: ' Entities as powerful/more powerful than the key, are able to trick others into releasing them from inside the key. 'Feats: ' *Was used to trap the Shadowman *Was later was used to kill the Shadowman *Rewrote at least 9 different timelines *Was used by the Keepers to create many universes, each with its own unique trait 'Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *'''Stasis – Can be used to levitate people, trapping them in a golden glow. *'Summoning' – Can be used to summon people. *'Storing' – Can store the souls of people who have recently died. Can also store weapons. *'Hacking' – Can be used to bypass security systems. *'Creation' – Can be used to create universes. *'Erasing/Rewriting' – Can be used to rewrite/destroy entire timelines. *'Transporting' – Can create portals that can travel to different multiverses. 'Note: ' The Summoning key hasn’t had its full power shown yet. This will likely by shown sometime after the secret ending is available in game. Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Activision